Through thy Lens
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: "And here I thought you don't swing that way, Pein. C'mon show me a picture!" Pein's eyebrow twitched in irritation at his blue haired friend's comment. Pein wasn't interested in a relationship with the pinkette, at least that's what he's telling himself and his other friends. He just shoots people for a living, with his camera. And sometimes, with a gun if they pissed him off.


**_Through thy Lens_**

 _"Capture the moments of today,_

 _so it can wow your hearts for tomorrow and and the next."_

* * *

Pein looked up from his coffee and out at the window of Starbucks from his seat. It was a rainy day in Konoha, which was somewhat rare in the summer, and Pein's abnormally beautiful ringed eyes observed the streets outside as the clouds' tears pelted the window lightly. He's happy at the familiar sound of raindrops pouring on the surface of many things that used to be more common in his hometown.

Purple eyes took in the posture, emotion, and physical attributes of the people hurriedly passing, walking, and running on the streets. Pein like to observe his surroundings and more importantly the people around him. He likes to solve them like puzzles by asking himself why they do what they do and what their intentions are.

Like why is the woman shouting in her phone while reading some papers in her hands?

Or why is the guy smoking and looked like he didn't sleep a wink for a couple of nights?

Or why is this woman flirting with that guy when Pein sees a marriage ring on her finger?

Or why is that kid walking alone and crying?

Or why is that old woman looking at that random couple with something akin to sadness and bitter longing in her wizened eyes?

Or why are those girls shouting at each other?

Pein liked to answer his own questions with a couple of theories he deduced from his observations. Most of them are proven correct with few exceptions.

As he looked out the window, Pein remembered that time when he stayed on top of a building while it rained, not lightly but not hard either, while wearing his favorite black jacket like cloak with a single cloud outlined with white on the back of the black clothing. The jacket like cloak was water proof, an added bonus.

Pein was glad it came in with a hoodie and he thanked his friend, Konan, for giving it to him as a gift a few years ago. The orange haired man remembered the beautiful scene below him as people bustle around with their different and colorful umbrellas open to shield them from the wet and cold. Pein captured that moment with his camera that he always brought around, those were one of the first few days after he arrived in the urban and lively city of Konohagakure.

Pein relished that moment, it made him feel like God as he stare down at his people but that was all in his mind. He cannot really control _everyone_ except for some people, a lot of _people._ Pein inwardly mused what it was like to control rain according to his whim as his blank face shift from person to person in the crowd. His coffee cup more than a half empty and his trusty camera still in his hand on his lap as his other hand supports his head while staring into the streets outside.

His black hoodie with white zipper and white lining, a bit wet from his earlier walk in the park when it first started to drizzle, made him warm from Starbuck's air conditioning. His dark jeans and black jacket contrast with the white v-neck t-shirt he was wearing that only has Iron Man's blue glowing core design on the middle of his chest like Iron Man has. The blue core design looked as though it was glowing and it actually does in the dark. Pein's black rubber shoes with blood red outlines and laces were more obviously soaked from all the puddles Pein walked on earlier.

All in all, most of both girls and women alike think he's in for the taking. Not that they care if he even has a girlfriend.

Pein ignored the looks a few of the waitresses and customers that were shameless enough to give him and the curious glances of other patrons who look at him briefly because of his multiple piercings before turning away and minding their own business.

Pein was about to turn away from the glass and drink the remnants of his black coffee when a flash of bright pink briefly entered his vision and it made Pein's focus instantly snap at the pink flash's direction.

Inwardly, Pein wondered why did he pay attention to some random pink blur because it could have been anything as far as he knew. It could have been a pink umbrella being held by a school girl or a pink backpack. Even a pink t-shirt or something.

He most certainly did not expect pink hair.

Pein's bright purple eyes held curiosity as he observed the pinkette standing near a lamppost on the sidewalk and the pinkette is obviously waiting for the sign of go so she can cross roads. Pein was somewhat surprised at the girl's atrociously bright pink hair but then he thought back to his red haired friend along with his blue haired companion. Pein knew some not so trusted acquaintances and his trusted friends with ridiculously unbelievable but natural hair colors, with his own being orange so it wasn't really Pein's place to admonish the girl's genetics.

With Pein's abnormally sharp vision he could see the pink haired girl's face through the curtains of pouring water and he saw that the woman indeed has pink eyebrows. So it was either the pink haired woman was good at coloring her hair into so much detail or that the color was very much in fact natural. Pein doesn't know but he guesses it was the latter.

Amidst in the crowd of monotonous colors of dark blue, grey, black, and white appeared a pink haired girl with the brightest and sharpest viridian eyes Pein has ever seen. Pein was curious about the woman's attire, nothing more than a white sundress with white flat but thick sandals and a clear see through umbrella that protected the petite girl from the now hard pouring rain.

Pein admits to himself, and himself _only_ , that the small yet sincere smile the pinkette was giving to the strangers passing by her made some warm and tingly feeling in his chest a bit. It made Pein feel something akin to hope that this world wasn't a lost cause with people like her every now and then entering or passing by your life.

To Pein, this world was nothing more but a place full of greed, corruption, selfishness and most of all, _pain_. If not for his friends, Pein would have killed and fought to control this world of abomination years ago.

Pein grabbed his handy camera and positioned it to his eyes so he can look through the lens and he focuses it a bit by twisting the camera's zoom ring. Pein found his preferred setting and clearly sees the moment of the enchanting pink haired girl staring towards the other side of the road with a see through umbrella above her and a small sincere smile on her face with rain pouring down beautifully and monochrome strangers passing by.

Pein pressed the shutter release button of his DSLR and felt his camera capture the moment, Pein placed his camera lower so he can take a clear view of the moment he captured and he almost smiled to himself if not for the fact he remembered that there were fan-girls here and everywhere.

The scene was so enchanting that you would think it wasn't real and that the girl belonged to a more soft and quiet setting of nature.

The orange haired man placed his camera eye level again to take one more shot and as if the pink haired girl heard Pein about to press the shutter release button once more, the viridian eyed girl turned her eyes away from their previous direction and her head turned slightly towards him as her viridian eyes lock with his as he slightly lowered his camera so the girl saw his mysterious ringed eyes.

The girl grinned brightly at him with the rain still pouring and with her eyes closed, Pein quickly captured the moment with his camera. And when the girls opened her deep viridian eyes to look at him with a shy smile on her face, Pein captured that too.

Looking at the petite smiling girl on the screen of his camera this time Pein truly smiled to himself at the innocent aura radiating from the girl, he didn't notice the swoon looks of the other females currently in the room, because Pein was too busy looking at his camera before turning his eyes away from the screen to look at the strange girl he doesn't even know but took a picture of.

Only to be greeted with the lamppost and the walking sign hanged beside it brightly lighting up in green and not a second later changing once more to red.

The pierced man felt disappointment fill his chest and think that his reaction is childish and stupid before looking away from the cross road and lamppost. The people inside wondered what the man took a picture of because they only saw the crowds of people hurriedly walking form one place to another with a few sometimes having a cellphone connected to their ear or headphones as they listen to music.

Pein took his cup and finished it with a few gulps and he relished in the bitter taste and warm feeling. The pierced man sighed and watched as the air he breathed out became visible for a while before spreading out.

Looking down at his camera screen once more, Pein can't help but feel something warm, that did not belong to his coffee, bloom inside his chest. Turning his blank yet relaxed gaze outside the window, he was a little surprised the rain turned to light drizzles now. Pein thought about the small and vulnerable girl he just saw and he hoped that she would be fine alone in this corrupted yet nice and kind enough city.

To Pein's utter disbelief at arriving here, most of the people were kind and friendly. When not raining, busy, or having a depressing atmosphere, most people greet strangers like friends when morning.

Pein's eyes darken for a bit at his imagination of the petite girl being cornered into an alleyway by a few thugs with a scared look on her innocent face and a few tears in her eyes. Pein visibly frown and it made a few waitresses wonder what the handsome man was thinking...

Pein let go of his thoughts, as of now, and stood up from his seat with grace of a dancer that it made some of the girls swoon even more and inwardly jealous at the man's skill. Pein took his now empty coffee cup and his black messenger bag with white designs of some ten tailed demon with an energy sphere in front of it's wide open mouth, looking ready to attack, and a few white designed debris and cracks on the bag's somewhat smooth and rough surface.

Getting out of his booth, Pein headed towards the door and threw the empty cup on a waste bin near by the entrance. He already paid earlier.

Pein placed his camera in it's spot in his water proof messenger bag and pulling his grey hood up before walking outside the door. Pein heard the tinkling sound of the bells as he stepped outside and he ignored the looks he received from both female patrons and workers alike.

Putting on his earphones and hitting a random track on his iPhone, Pein wondered briefly to himself if he would see the girl again.

 _'Probably not, this city is big. Haven't seen her around before though, so either she's new, just visiting, or from another neighborhood.'_

Pein mused to himself as he walked calmly along the streets towards his apartment.

 _'Or she's been here for a long time and I just saw her now.'_

Pein thought before shaking his head to himself and walked through the light drizzling of the rain. He needs to head home and finish work.

Pein changed his topic of thoughts to that of his part time summer job, more like hobby with a passion said by Konan, as a photographer since Konan kicked his ass out of Ame so he can have some sort of "vacation" from being a leader of a famous, scary, but conscious Mob and Gang in his hometown.

They might be ruthless to other mobs, but they don't actively harm and move to hurt civilians for no good reason. Pein sees to that.

And that is why he's been grumpy during the beginning days of summer because he's not even doing any paper work for his gang, and yes even _they_ have paper work, and the things he does is just wandering around town and take wonderful scenes before sending them to a somewhat friend of his that publishes some magazines and he gets paid.

Pein is content at the amount of money he gets from the Uchiha Publisher. Pein didn't need the money and this was just a way to ease his boredom, this just shows how bored he was in not doing anything Mob related.

And college was nowhere near as it was summer and he already finished the projects and thesis that he needed to finish earlier because that was what he did to ease his boredom for the first few weeks. Some people wonder how some college student became a leader of one of the fiercest mobs in the country, when they know it's him at least, well the answer to that was because the members themselves were either college students or high school students.

Only one member has a job and older then Nagato and Konan because both of his friends since childhood were the oldest there. Pein was a year younger than those two.

Pein observed his surroundings idly as he listen to _Rusty Halo_ by _The Script_. Pein likes this band, their works were great. Their songs has deep meanings, great views of the world, and interesting stories sometimes.

Pein stopped at the middle of the sidewalk and people avoided him like butter near a very hot knife. People were intimidated by the tall, dark, orange haired man with multiple piercings and blank purple ringed eyes.

Pein stared at a brown haired boy with goggles around his neck as he holds a bright red balloon that floats in the air and contrasts against all the dark colors of the current environment. The boy was grinning at the old man beside him who was holding a bright red umbrella that matched the balloon the boy was holding.

Pein noted that the formal clothes the old man was wearing meant he was a high profiled business man or some important political figure but Pein didn't think too much about it and whipped up his camera and embedded the scene in his DSLR's memory.

Pein glanced down on his camera's screen and his eyes glinted in approval.

The rain was light and was not very obvious but visible in the photo and the community tree behind the old man really complimented the scene as it was the only different thing besides the bright colors of the boy and the red objects both people held in the grey background of different tall buildings.

The scene was pleasant and it shows a certain aura of calmness in the middle of everyday busy life in a large urban city like Konoha.

Pein removed his focus from his camera and stared back at the two people on the other side of the street, it seems the old man noticed him as he was the only person standing in the middle of the sidewalk as people parted around him.

The old man's gaze was serious for a moment before a look of curiosity washed on his face as the boy holding his black sleeves of his formal and expensive black tie suit kept chattering with a huge smile on his childish face.

Pein lifted his camera a little bit to answer the old man's unspoken question and the old man's face dawned in understanding before smiling a little at Pein like a grandfather to his grandchildren.

Pein tilted his head downwards a little to show respect to the old man because Konan drilled it into him to respect his elders. The blue haired woman has a soft spot for children and the elderly.

Which at first he visibly snorted at and he got his ass whipped by a blue haired woman that loves origami.

The old man nodded and just in time as a fancy black car halt in front of the old man and boy, blocking Pein's view but nonetheless Pein still observed as the old man and lively boy enter the black car and drive off to somewhere Kami knows.

And now, as the car drives away, Pein knows from the car's licence plate that the old man he took a picture of along with the boy was the head and retired CEO of the Sarutobi Company that traded, delivered, and produced fruits, metal, and wood resources around the country. And the old man's family was connected with the mayor of Konoha and other important political figures but Pein remembered that those of the Sarutobi Clan weren't really harmful and were realistically giving and humble.

Pein wasn't shocked a bit and when the car left, he just continued to trudge down the street. He doesn't care what status the people in his photo has.

Now he has something to send to his friend and Pein's somewhat certain that the old man just gave him permission to use his photo when he motioned his camera.

* * *

Pein stared at the ceiling of his bedroom in his nice and large apartment while laying back on his bed with his hands behind his head. His trusty camera on top of the right cabinet beside his bed.

He's bored out of his mind.

That pink haired girl standing in the rain with a white sundress and breath taking smile was just a moment from three days ago and the rain stopped completely. The puddles were now completely dry since yesterday and the news said it was going to be a great day today because of the great weather. The sun will shine brightly and later in the afternoon the clouds will move to lessen the heat.

The paparazzi and news reporters were having a field day at the unedited and natural photo of the Hiruzen Sarutobi with his grandchild, Konohamaru Sarutobi on the streets. Which Pein realized when he reached his doorstep was rare for someone of high social status. Even for humbling clans like the Sarutobi.

Pein received a call from Konan and her companion, Nagato, yesterday and Pein would admit that he somewhat begged if he could go back now. And Pein heard the blue haired woman's laugh through the phone and Pein was beyond irritated when Konan finally stopped laughing and answered with a flat yet amused no.

After that, Konan gave the phone to Nagato, who was temporarily in charge of the organization as Konan gave Pein a forced vacation.

Pein sighed to himself in the privacy of his old bedroom as his thoughts changed from his childhood friends to the pink haired girl he saw three days ago. Pein was keeping a strict look out for anything with light and bright pink hair and so far he does not see a trace of the petite girl. It was as if she was just a figment of his imagination but the photo in his camera was proof that it was absolutely real.

Pein felt disappointment at the realization that something new and interesting appeared and disappeared just like that.

Pein redirected his purple gaze form his dark blue bedroom ceiling to his side and his eyes landed on his camera. Earlier, Pein contemplated in sending the pink haired girl's pictures to his publishing friend but then shrugged and just moved her file in his laptop and kept it there. He didn't send it to Madara, who was publishing magazines, books, or newspapers as Tobi.

Pein didn't see the harm in keeping the pictures to himself.

Sitting up and moving his legs to the side of his bed, Pein decided that six o'clock in the morning is a good time to take the daily morning shower and hit breakfast on the road since he doesn't really cook.

Another thing Konan kept nagging him about, saying he should learn since girls and women loved it when handsome men know their way in the kitchen too.

* * *

An hour later of taking a shower, dressing up, and packing his things, and Pein was now seated on a chair with his head resting on his hand as he once more stare down at the streets below the wide and open veranda of the fancy cafe he found on one of the fourth floor of a building across the building of his apartment. The morning was cool and sunny at the same time and it was refreshing to feel the open air against his body.

Pein already noted a few people on the wide and spacious balcony with their own companions and tables. He was wearing formal white button up long sleeve shirt and formal black pants with his grey tie loose around his neck. His suite jacket was hanged on his the back of his seat as he waited for his order.

It seemed Pein would be bored for a whole new reason for today. Earlier, his somewhat friend, Madara called him that a few people wanted to meet him so he asked the orange head to join in a meeting. People wanted to meet the person that took pictures of high status people doing mundane things like walking in a park of sitting in a cafe.

Pein wanted to snort at that, people these days just tend to overlook the simple things and don't find the time to enjoy them.

It wasn't anything new to Pein since he used to attend meetings, being a Mob leader and Student Council President in his college. He had attended a lot of meeting and Pein was inwardly grateful of his foresight to pack some fancy and formal clothing in his so called "vacation".

The only luggage that Pein currently has with him was his camera and his camera bag that could hold paper work as well.

Pein was brought out of his inner musings on whether if the person on the other corner of the balcony was an Uchiha and related to Madara by a flash of pink in the corner of his peripherals. Which made Pein quickly return his gaze on the street and was greeted by the sight of the pink haired girl he saw three days ago with another blonde girl and brunette girl. This time, girl's clothing made much more sense and it made Pein confuse as to why she wore a sundress when it was raining three days ago.

The pinkette was wearing white sport shorts and a light blue sleeveless shirt with a white jacket that has red lines going down from her shoulders to the end of each long sleeve, it was a bit cool this early in the morning. The girl was wearing comfortable looking blue and black rubber shoes as she walked in the middle of the two other girls while smiling and being attentive in their conversation. Her pink tresses gathered in a high bun with a few side bangs on the side of her heart shaped face, the pinkette's deep viridian eyes full of mirth.

The blonde on the other hand, had more revealing clothes on. With a purple sports bra that didn't cover the lower part of her torso and purple skirt with built in black shorts that barely reached mid-thigh, the blonde's shoes were white with details of light baby blue and light yellow. The blonde's mouth was moving so fast Pein couldn't read what the woman was saying, the blonde's bright pupiless blue eyes were wide and full of giddiness and happiness. Her blonde hair was styled into a high ponytail.

Lastly, the brunette. The brown haired girl was wearing a sleeveless shirt like the pinkette but with the color white and a white towel was around her shoulders. The brunette didn't have a jacket but visible red wristbands on each wrist and black jogging pants for her legs with grey rubber shoes with black and violet details. The brunette's brown hair was put into two buns on each side of her head and her brown orbs were mischievous as the brown haired girl grinned cheekily at the other tow girls.

The trio walked on the street slowly, unaware of the orange haired observer they gained because of their pink haired friend. Pein already took out his camera and was about to capture the scene of the trio walking together with the pinkette in the middle laughing out loud at their conversation while on her right, the brown haired girl's hands were behind her head as she grinned cheekily at her two companions and the blonde on the pinkette's left smiling coyly with her arm around the pinkette shoulders as they walk against the bright, lively yet quiet background of Konoha's morning and ignore the admiring, curious, lustful, jealous, and observant stares they getting from the people around them, when Pein was disturbed by a waitress.

"Excuse me, darling, but here's your order. Is there anything else I can do for you, honey?"

Pein didn't even acknowledge the flirting creature beside him as he lowers his camera from eye level and stared at the screen. The background was blurry because of the small movement this purple haired inconvenience at his side made him do. Pein took comfort that at least the only blurry thing in the photo was the background and that he captured the three girl's expressions and physical attributes quite nicely, especially the pink haired girl but he's still pissed.

 _'Dammit.'_

Pein cursed inwardly, his day just got a whole lot worse.

Pein looked down at the streets once more to check the trio and he only got a glimpse as they entered the tall building he was in. Pein hoped a little bit that the pink haired girl would want coffee and go to this cafe since Pein noticed with his very sharp vision that the girls were sweaty and looking out of breath but not dead tired. Pein deduced that the three girls were out on a morning exercise or jog.

"Mister?"

Pein glanced at the dull purple haired girl beside him who was smirking with the intent to flirt with same dull brown eyes in his opinion filled with lust, he thought the creature would take a hint and leave him but it seems he was proven wrong at how dumb this girl was. He's already annoyed at her because of her disrupting his focus but Pein would let it slip _only_ because she brought him his order.

"Thank you. Now _Leave._ "

The woman looked surprised at the cold acknowledgement and blank order to leave. The woman blinked before smiling once more and lower her upper body and exposed a nice view of her cleavage that Pein wasn't even paying attention to as he organized and move his recent picture of the pink haired girl in a certain folder in his camera.

"Is there anything _else_ I can do, _Master_?"

Pein wanted to roll his ringed eyes at the purple haired girl's disgusting display of seduction in her maid costume. Without looking up from his camera, Pein answered the girl.

" _No._ Now leave me."

The purple haired girl blinked dumbly for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes for a moment before bowing her head and bid Pein goodbye with a flirtatious wink and slowly lift her upper body up, as if to prolong the view of her cleavage to the orange haired man who wasn't even looking at her but at his dumb, in Ami's opinion, camera.

When Ami turned away from the infuriatingly sexy man and walked away towards the inside of the cafe her brown eyes narrowed as she muttered expletives.

Pein sighed as he tuned off his camera, took that girl long enough to leave him be. Pein wanted to snort at the idea as the purple haired bitch being his servant. He wouldn't have anyone like her be a servant to him, to Pein men were enoughand much more efficient to finish the job done.

 _'Although, I wouldn't mind pretty pink haired and deep viridian eyed maids...'_

Pein thought nonchalantly, many people view him emotionless and apathetic and his friends view him as apathetic to most of the female species so they concluded him to be asexual, which he is certainly not. Pein has those moments when a woman would catch his interest but most of the time when the woman open her mouth to utter something, Pein's interest disappears like a candle being dropped in the middle of an ocean.

Pein had a feeling, and he hopes he's right, that the woman is just more than a pretty face.

Looking at his expensive wrist watch that was a gift from Nagato, Pein picked up his toasts by hand and biting into it.

 _'It's somewhere near 7:40 and the meeting starts at 8:30... The establishment is twenty minutes away from here by taxi...'_

As Pein thinks about his meeting with people he doesn't even know, he started eating his bacon and apple pie. Sure, it was weird seeing a grown handsome, tall, pierced man in a formal suit eating something sweet and childish like bacon and pie but Pein doesn't quite care what other people think about his morning diet because this is _his_ fucking diet and if anyone vocally announced their opinion, Pein will give them a lesson of disturbing other people because of their taste in food.

Pein was focused in his thoughts as he finished his apple pie that he didn't notice the three new customers that entered the cafe, but he did notice the soft tinkling sound of feminine laughter and the pierced man turned his head to his right to see the trio he took a photo of earlier and the happy and sincere look the pinkette has made Pein swallow the last piece of apple pie he was chewing on earlier a bit to fast.

The laughter came from the pinkette and the trio went to the other side of the balcony, the pinkette on one side while the blonde and brunette on the other. Pein noted that the man he was analyzing and debating about whether he was an Uchiha or not with his silver haired companion with a mask were gone and the three girls took their seats.

Pein observed them discreetly with his hand on his iPhone checking his messages for news whether about the Meeting from Madara or anything from Konan and Nagato and checking the time every now and then.

The three girls' table were only three tables away from him but Pein couldn't make out what the pinkette was saying since her back was positioned towards him, much to his never ending irritation as of today.

Pein got a good view of the blonde and brunette as the three girls' continued on in their happy conversation and Pein read the other two girls' lips wit some effort as the blonde talk a mile a second and the brunette looked as though she was casually hiding her lips behind her hand that was supporting her head and Pein wondered if he had been caught but dismissed it.

The brunette did that as soon as they sat down, it was either she was purposely hiding her remarks in their conversations or unintentionally hiding her lips because of her hand's position. Pein didn't have the interest in him to wonder why because his whole focus was on the pinkette and blonde by extension because she was really the only he could read.

"So, Sakura, what plans do you have for the rest of the summer here?"

Pein read the blonde lips say and to his frustration, the pinkette answer with the brunette looking like she remarked something but he does not know what. And Pein hated not knowing more than anything.

But at least he figured that the pinkette's name is Sakura and Pein couldn't help but find amusement in the revelation as the corner of his lips lifted up slightly.

"Really? That's it, Forehead? That's just sad. You just arrived here four- three? Oh, so you just arrived here three days ago with nothing planned because you weren't really willing to come here but because Tsunade forced you to take a vacation from apprenticing in her Hospital? Basically speaking, she kicked you out."

Tsunade?

Pein remembered that the woman is a renowned an very successful doctor around the world and also that the woman was an old teammate of Jiriaya back then when Ame was still in war. The pinkette just gets more interesting.

Forehead, Pein assumed, must be the pinkette's nickname but he doesn't know why. The girl is cute but small, why not call her shorty instead or something like that?

Pein couldn't help but feel something like satisfaction curl deep inside his chest when he learns the pinkette would stay in the city for the whole summer. With luck, his observation skills, and his resources, Pein should be able to see the pinkette from time to time.

Depends on their schedule.

"Well, worry not! By the end of the summer, you will have enjoyed the most pleasurable moments of being a first year college student and would even have your own boyfriend if I have anything to say about it."

Pein frowned at the blonde's ending comment, he doesn't like the sound of that. If the pinkette would have a boyfriend, the orange man hopes that the boy would be good looking enough to be paired with the pink haired princess' beauty.

Pein doesn't like it when enchanting things are ruined by idiots. Who does?

Sadly, idiots are everywhere these days.

The ringed eyed man would have continued to read the blonde lips and observe the three women but then his phone ringed and Pein immediately swiped is thumb across the screen of his phone and placed said phone against his right ear.

"Reiame Pein, speaking."

Pein didn't bother to check the name of the caller as only few knew and call his number so he has an idea of who was on the other side of the line.

"Pein, it's Madara. Where are you? I'm just saying to not be late. It's eight o'clock already and most of us are here."

Pein checked his watched and indeed, it was eight o'clock before putting his phone on speaker and placing it on top of the table so he can fix his things like his camera which he has to disassemble the extra parts so it could fit in his bag. He is deeply irritated by the fact he couldn't take a picture of the three girls, mostly the pinkette, because for one: the blonde seem to glance at him every now and then and two: the reason he really wants to take a photo of has her back turned to him so he doesn't have such a great view.

"Hn."

"Just don't be late, Pein. By the way, my older cousin Mikoto is asking you for dinner tonight if you want to come? We're going out tonight, something to celebrate about Fugaku's successful branch because of Itachi."

Madara's deep voice flowed out of the phone and Pein was almost done packing. Pein considered the Uchiha's offer, before deciding to just think about it later. He inwardly congratulates Itachi for his success though, Pein much prefer that Uchiha's presence than his other subordinates.

"I'll think about it."

"Whatever, hurry up and get your ass here. It's not like you to be late for something like a meeting no matter how fucking boring it is."

Pein didn't reply and just ended the call and finished his coffee before standing up and grabbing his black suit jacket as another waitress, a young girl with chestnut brown hair and warm brown eyes that held childish innocence, gave him his bill to which he pulled out his wallet and paid.

But Pein stood there, read to leave when his ringed eyes traveled to the smiling face of the pink haired girl.

 _'Sakura.'_

Inwardly shrugging and smirking mischievously at what he's about to do, Pein leaned down slightly at the obviously young brunette who stared at him with uncertainty, embarrassment, and curiosity. Pein whispered something in the girl's ear for only her to hear and the girl's brown eyes widened for a moment and her blush receded.

The brunette looked up at the gently smiling orange haired with something in her eyes that bid him good luck and nodding in acceptance to whatever the orange haired man said before bowing politely, thanked the sweet man for coming, and bid the man good bye to which she received a nod.

The man began to walk towards the door and he took a route that would make him pass by the pinkette since the veranda was getting full of people.

Nearing the table, the three occupants stared at the orange haired man to which Pein only stared at the deep viridian eyes that he kept thinking about. The moment was over and soon Pein was already out of the door.

* * *

Ino was no idiot unlike another certain trouble making whiskered blonde. And on certain occasions, her pink haired friend.

The female blonde knew that as soon as she and her friends sat down on their table, the man a few tables behind them has been staring at them discreetly. Ino found the man's actions cute and appearance damn hot, so of course, Ino sat next to Tenten instead beside of her pink haired friend where she usually sat. With Sakura and Tenten in front of each other, Ino got a good view of the pierce man in a formal suit and Ino could just stare at the man all day but Ino appeared to not notice the subtle glances the guy kept sending them, most importantly at Sakura.

Ino found his purple ringed eyes attractive so she approves of this but if she finds out that the guy is just into her friend for a one night stand, he has another thing coming.

So, Ino just acted normal and talked avidly in their conversation.

"So, Sakura, what plans do you have for the rest of the summer here?"

The pinkette turned her viridian eyes from the brunette to Ino with first a thoughtful look then a look of pure defeat. Ino briefly glanced at the mysteriously pierced man's lips as they curved slightly upward.

"I have no idea."

Both Ino and Tenten stared at the girl for a few seconds, silently asking if she was serious.

"You're kidding, right? I heard from Tsunade that this is one of the rare long vacations you have every blue moon. And you don't know what to do?"

Tenten asked with amazement before giggling lightly at her friend's suspense.

"It's not like I wanted or needed a long vacation, Tsunade-shishou practically threatened me with my apprenticeship and with a scalpel to, I quote _"Get your god damn workaholic ass out of my fucking hospital, enjoy a fucking long vacation and get a life!"_ And that's where I find myself in an apartment that's actually across from this very building right now.

"Really? That's it, Forehead? That's just sad. You just arrived here four- three? Oh, so you just arrived here three days ago with nothing planned because you weren't really willing to come here but because Tsunade forced you to take a vacation from apprenticing in her Hospital? Basically speaking, she kicked you out."

Tenten glanced at the building on the other side of the street but didn't turned her head, she has a feeling they're being watched by some diabolical and analytical master mind or something. But that's not possible because Tenten is officially on vacation from her part time job as a mercenary, the ones that steal and kill bad guys. And also, most of her victims don't know who she is. So she's just getting paranoid.

"Yeah, I think so."

The pinkette replied with a sigh before redirecting her eyes from her hands and to the right where another building stands on the other side of the street, her apartment building that Tsunade has so graciously given her.

 ** _'Gracious my ass. She just wants us out so we don't take her sake anymore while she's on the job this summer.'_**

 _'Yeah.'_

Sakura would have been freaked out at having a voice talk back to her inside of her own head but Inner Sakura had been with her for as long as she can remember.

Tenten snorted at the pinkette before shaking her head in mock pity, to Tenten not knowing what to do on a vacation was just sad.

"Well, worry not! By the end of the summer, you will have enjoyed the most pleasurable moments of being a first year college student and would even have your own boyfriend if I have anything to say about it."

Ino glanced pointedly at the man a couple of tables behind Sakura and saw the man frown at her statement as his mysterious ringed eyes stared holes on the back of her friends pink haired head.

Ino inwardly sighed, men are idiots. Getting jealous over the smallest of things. That was what Ino thinks but to men those smallest things mean a lot to them.

Ino diverted her attention back to her brown haired friend as she offers an exercise schedule the three of them could do this summer when the burgundy haired man received a call, Ino valued privacy so she's willing to give people some unless it's interesting or it affects some of her friends.

"So when do you two have free time? I think Gai-sensei own a few of the Dojo Studios here. Some are still active under one of Gai-sensei's pupils, and I'm sure they're welcome us with open arms unlike the other studios filled with sexist bastards."

"Does Lee run a dojo?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the pinkette's question before her face morphed into one with a sly smile.

"What, interested in weirdos, Sakura?"

"No. Just curious as to how our friends are doing since we got out of high school."

Ino's eyes turned cloudy at the mention of their high school moments. Yeah, Ino missed those too.

"Well, why not make a reunion this summer?"

 _'That's not a bad idea.'_

Ino thought with an appreciative grin shot at the brunette's direction, to which said brunette grinned back.

"Sure, why not. It is summer, might as well enjoy it."

Sakura remarked with a smile but before any of them can continue to their conversation of their get-togethers, a chest nut haired girl shyly went to their table with a notepad and pen in hand.

"May I get your order?"

The three female patrons smiled at the shy girl.

"I would like Caffe Mocha with Breakfast Order No. 3."

Tenten piped up with a grin, to which the other chest nut haired girl wrote down on her notepad.

"I'll get Cappuccino with Egg and Bacon Combo No. 2."

Ino stated as she smiled at the shy girl, she reminds her of Sakura when they were in Elementary which was so cute!

"I'll get-"

"Will that be all? Okay? Okay. I will return shortly with your orders."

The brown eyed girl hurriedly cut off Sakura from making an order before squeaking and running off like a little mouse.

All was silent.

...

"She's cute."

Ino broke the awkward silence, there goes her view on the kind looking girl.

"Did she just?..."

"She didn't let me order!"

Sakura fumed with a pout, she's hungry dammit. And she thought the girl would be nice but no, she didn't let her order. Tenten laughed at her pink haired friend's situation.

"Cheers up, Sak. I'll share mine with you if she doesn't let you order again when she brings us our food."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better."

"How about going out with the Uchiha Family tonight? I heard Itachi did something big and great again."

Ino offered casually with her head being supported by her propped up hand. Sakura looked thoughtful for a few moments before shrugging.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Sasuke already asked me and Naruto earlier. I just don't feel like going to a stuck up restaurant with stuck up people."

Ino sighed at her friend's decision whilst Tenten decided to add her opnion.

"Me neither. I like the Uchiha Family, don't get me wrong, but some of them have long poles stuck up in their asses. I've been invited earlier by Shisui, he keeps asking for you by the way. He almost got a few bullets, he actually did, on his back because of his screw ups when he keeps asking for you while fighting. I swear, you'll be the death of him."

Tenten said with a roll of her eyes at her sometimes partner's antics. Her partner is both an idiot and a sweet man. Ino turned her mischievous eyes away from the brunette to look coyly at Sakura's flustered face.

"Well I- wait did you say bullets? Is he okay?"

Sakura went from a flustered girl to a worried friend in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah. That was a nasty son of a bitch wound. He's fine though. That was a few days earlier, he's on leave and stuck with paper work because of that little stunt."

Sakura face relaxed and Ino glanced at her friend's reaction. Don't get her wrong, she's worried about Shisui too but she wants to know if there could be some type fo chemistry between these two or Shisui just wanted to goof off with a woman again. Ino doesn't think so since it's been a few years of seeing Shisui follow Sakura like a love sick puppy during high school whenever he got the chance.

It was sad since Sakura shown no signs of interest besides being flustered every now and then.

"Ino why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, Forehead. Looks like Shisui is interested in you. This is your chance! Grab him, girl! You never know, this might work."

Ino said excitedly, she's been trying to hook up this pink haired geek with a boy that won't be scared by her strength for the past few years since high school to no success. Shisui is a nice guy and a real sweetheart from time to time when Ino sees him look at Sakura with something akin to longing and acceptance.

Sakura was about to retort with a come back but her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth closed at the serious look her blonde friend has. Ino was begging Sakura with her blue eyes and a pout on her lips that made Tenten roll her eyes discreetly at the blonde's side. Figures Ino would do something like that.

Not that Tenten doesn't pity Shisui, she does. She just doesn't show it. Tenten is just a firm believer that if someone loved you back, like really loved you back, they would have no hesitation at jumping in your arms with a smile. Unlike Sakura, who looked like a nervous wreck in replying back to Ino.

"I-"

"Here is your order ma'am!"

Sakura thanked kami for bringing her the same little brown haired girl to interrupt them. The three girls turned their heads to see the brunette carry their orders and when Ino and Tenten received their's Sakura was about to ask if she could order now but closed her mouth when the girl placed Hot Choco with Sweet Heart Breakfast Combo in front of her.

Tenten and Ino exchanged bewildered looks before Ino remembered the orange haired man whispering something to this brown haired girl making Ino grin like a cat.

"Wait. I didn't order-"

"This has already been paid. Please enjoy."

The brunette girl smiled nervously at Sakura with her brown eyes begging for her to accept it. Sakura sighed in resignation, making the brown haired girl smile more confidently before turning to the pinkette's friend.

"This will be your bill. Please pay at the Cashier or when you are finish please call me. Enjoy your food, Mistresses."

With that, the brown haired girl bowed politely before scuttering away to do her job. The three girls exchanged a look.

"Well, who would have known you have a secret admire, Sakura."

"I just hope it isn't some obsessive, masochistic, sadistic freak like Hidan."

Sakura stared at the meal given to her with a poker face while saying her statement, inwardly, she is salivating at the steel of the delicious and warm looking food. Ino grinned knowingly which earned a _'Explain yourself, woman.'_ look from Tenten.

"Well, as far as I think, Forehead. Your secret admire sure is hot."

Ino ignored the looks both brunette and pinkette shot her and just dug into her bacon. Tenten shook her head at the blonde with exasperation.

"Call me if you have a weird feeling of being followed, Sakura. Or if you want, we could temporarily share an apartment."

Sakura shook her head, making her pink bangs dance around her face.

"No thanks, Ten. I think I can handle myself."

Tenten shrugged, she knew that. She just wants to make sure her friend is feeling okay. Sakura looked at the Hot Choco mug then to the expertly cooked omelet with side dishes. Sakura blushed at the ketchup's design on the omelet and the heart shaped cream on the hot choco.

 _Hope we meet, love._

 _\- P._

Sakura frowned. That's what it said with a heart and nothing more. Now this left Sakura confused and irritated that her secret admire is a coward and won't let her track him down.

Sakura sighed once more before grabbing her fork. This just made her day more interesting.

* * *

To be continued~

Here's the PeinSaku fic I told you guys to expect! Sorry if it was a little late. It's a long weekend! And by long I mean only _three_ fucking days of no school. And _Bullshit_ because _that_ so not long. Anyways, I actually cut off a part of this and decided this should be the ending and maybe I'll finish this in three or so chapters. I dunno.

It's rare to find a PeinSaku AU fic, and it's even rarer to find one that is actually _good._ Sometimes, authors just get to excited and end up making the characters a bit _too_ OOC for my tastes. I suggest for you guys to read _When Opportunity Knocks_ by _kisukebenihime_ but I warn you, for the author has not updated in _years_. The overall story is great though and I wish she/he could continue it or let me adopt the story if she/he approves of it.

Thank You to all my readers.

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


End file.
